


Kitty Kisses

by Lunar_L



Series: L'âge de L'amour [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat tendencies, Chat thinks he's tired, F/M, and she's embarrassed, marinette knows, there's more to it than that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_L/pseuds/Lunar_L
Summary: Chat struggles not to relax too much while chilling at Marinette's place





	Kitty Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Comes somewhere after Mari Protects Chat and before "Can I Pick Princess?"
> 
> There will be more parts that come between. At some point.

Damn. He'd done it again.

Chat didn't understand why this kept happening to him. Perhaps he felt a little too comfortable when he came over to see Marinette. It  _was_  warm here, and it always smelled of mouth-watering baked goods and coffee. Maybe it was that plus the fact that he was constantly made to wake up early at home which left him feeling a little drowsy whenever he visited Princess.

That and her hand in his hair, which drew purr after purr from his chest.

He stretched his legs a little and arched his back where he lay on her chaise, his head barely avoiding bumping her leg as she sat at the end, phone in hand and scrolling through some webpage or another. As she scrolled, she absent-mindedly scratched at the spot between his cat ears, her nails scraping deliciously against the soft leather-style material now and then– material that he could feel just like a second skin and still didn't quite understand how he could.

He felt his eyes drift closed for the latest of innumerable times as his chest continued to rumble. He immediately snapped the lids open to look up at her when he realised, embarrassed and ashamed for napping when he was supposed to be keeping her company.

From the look on her face she didn't appear annoyed with him. In fact, if he didn't know better he'd think she was the one embarrassed - there was a soft trace of pink bleeding across her face as she glanced between him and her phone a few times. She removed her hand from his head to tap at the screen harshly.

“What are you doing?” he asked her, his purr dying down a bit at the loss of contact.

“Reading,” she answered with a slight catch in her voice and he tilted his head curiously and frowned, “ and watching some...cat videos.”

“Can I see?” he asked, a soft smile returning to his face.

“No!”

He was shocked by her outburst. Enough so that he sat up quickly on instinct and her phone flew out of her hands in shock, landing near him. He picked it up, turning towards her a little as he started to reach out to hand it over.“You're not angry at me, are you?” he asked, his hand stilling as he worried his bottom lip at that same thought he'd had and dismissed so many times tonight.

Her eyes were wide, probably from the sudden change in seating arrangements he assumed, but they returned to normal as she contemplated his question. “Why would I be?” she asked.

“Because I can never seem to keep my eyes open,” he said, “I'm supposed to be your guest but my eyes just get so heavy when I'm here. Lately, it feels like I'm basically blinking at you most of the time as I try to stay awake.” He chuckled a little.

“No! I mean...I'm not angry.” Her voice seemed more of a squeak than a normal sound to begin with and he briefly considered questioning her on it before deciding just to drop it instead. She wasn't annoyed. That was the main thing.

He held out her phone to her and the screen lit up when it came into contact with his gloved palm. She must have disabled the lock, he thought as he glanced down. As he started to pass the device back to her, he finally caught sight of the display, which she had apparently set up in the split screen mode. He froze at the sight.

On top of the screen, she'd opened an article which, at a glance, appeared to be about cat behaviour, the paragraph she'd been reading having the words “slow blink” as a header. The words beneath gave a brief explanation as to the meaning behind such and below that, on the bottom half of the screen was a video of a cat slow blinking. Slow blinking just like he'd been doing for the last  _who knew_  how many nights.

It'd only taken a few seconds for him to take it all in, cat reflexes and observation being another thing Plagg's transformation seemed to give him and as he passed the phone back, he schooled his features into those of a person who did not feel like they'd just been socked right in the gut.

Quickly laying back down as she returned her attention to the wretched device, he closed his eyes fully this time and purposely refused to open them as he desperately tried to forget the title of the video he'd seen;  _Kitty Kisses: How your cat tell you he loves you._


End file.
